doomfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jykale/I doubt that Amy or Nina will replace Doomguy in the 2019 Doom movie.
There's been a lot of discussion lately of the possibility of Tony Giglio's Doom movie reboot, which is coming out next year, being a female-driven movie in the vein of Ghostbusters 2016, and that we're getting Doomgirl instead of Doomguy. Well, I don't believe it at all, and I'm going to explain why. I have checked out the rest of the confirmed cast, and I have found an actor that I think is playing Doomguy: James Weber Brown, who has been cast as a character named "Captain Hector Savage". As you can see in the picture, he is so uncannily similar to Doomguy that there is no way that he can't be him. I'm sure you're thinking: "If James is playing Doomguy, then why are Amy and Nina getting all the attention in the media?" Simple. Because they are more well-known than James. Does anybody remember when the first Doom movie was announced back in 2004, that everyone thought Dwayne Johnson was going to be the protagonist, but then it turned out to be Karl Urban? Well, that's because Dwayne was more well-known than Karl at the time. So naturally, the media centered around him. James Weber Brown is certainly known for a few things, such as the TV series Silent Hours, but he's still a very low profile actor. He doesn't even have his own Wikipedia article. So the idea of hiring such an obscure actor to play such an iconic role is bound to attract a lot of skeptics. That's why the media would want to focus on more well-known cast members like Amy Manson and Nina Bergman to get the hype train flowing. There's also the fact that Tony Giglio has gone on record to say that he wants to make his movie more faithful to the original game than the 2005 film was. So what sense would there be in tracking down an actor (an obscure one, at that) that looks exactly like Doomguy, and then casting him in a Doom movie but not have him be Doomguy? They may have a low budget, but that doesn't necessarily mean they have a low I.Q.! And to quell concerns regarding claims that Amy Manson was cast in the lead role...guess what? Decoy protagonists have been a thing in fiction for ages. Remember when Janet Leigh was billed as the star of Psycho, but then she got killed off in the first act? Or as I mentioned above, how Dwayne Johnson's Sarge seemed to be the Doomguy of the 2005 film, before it turned out to be Karl Urban's Reaper. Since Tony is using material from the original Doom's instruction manual, Amy and Nina's characters will likely be among the Marines that are sent in first to combat the demons, before being killed off, and then the real protagonist (who I assume to be Cpt. Hector Savage) will go in to avenge his fallen squadmates. And lastly, the idea of a female Marine is not unheard of, even in id Software's own canon. Quake III Arena introduced Crash, who is the female instructor of Doomguy, and the first character you fight in the game's single player mode. Amy Manson's character, known as Joan Dark, sounds very much like she could be Crash. So there. I have hopefully dispelled all your fears that the new Doom movie will fall prey to SJW/feminist propaganda. But I could still be wrong, of course. The new movie is still months away, so we'll just have to wait and see for ourselves who the protagonist will be. Category:Blog posts